


Valentian Stars

by Narina



Series: FFC 2021 [9]
Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Star Wars Fusion, Crack, F/M, Humor, No character hate, set in space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29655027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narina/pseuds/Narina
Summary: It's just a simple mission but only if you don't get distracted
Relationships: Alm/Anthiese | Celica, Berkut/Rinea (Fire Emblem)
Series: FFC 2021 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160069
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2021: Apocalypse No





	Valentian Stars

**Author's Note:**

> So, I tried doing a screenplay style with this and I hope it works out
> 
> Anyway, in this AU, they are allied and kind of friends but they still like to bicker and Alm and Celica are chaotic but I love them.

Dramatis Personae

Berkut, Sith-Juggernaut, Human

Rinea, Sith-Sorceress, Chiss

Alm, Soldier, Human

Celica, Jedi-Knight, Cathar

_A shuttle landing pad on the planet Copero, close to a city. There are Chiss soldiers waiting between buildings and market stalls and a path leads past beautiful trees and rivers. The four main characters stand on the landing pad, Alm and Celica are lovingly staring at each other_

Berkut: Please make it stop.

_Alm and Celica embrace, laughing about something. Rinea seems slightly uncomfortable but focuses on the city and the mission review. Berkut looks desperate._

Berkut, facing the camera: Can I leave yet?

_There is no answer but a noise from the city draws everyone’s attention and they ready their weapons. Berkut sighs in relief, grabs his lightsaber and leads the charge. Celica joins him in the Melee, Alm and Rinea stay in the back and Rinea focusses on healing. The group slowly makes their way through the settlement and various ambushes, though Alm occasionally gets distracted and points out beautiful landmarks to Celica._

Berkut and Rinea stand by a small river as the other two discuss something and consider just going ahead.  
Rinea: I still do not like being here.  
Berkut, placing a hand on her arm: It won’t be long. That is, if my cousin and his wife aren’t glued to the ground. Why do we have to do this with them?  
Rinea: To strengthen our alliances.  
Berkut: Right. 

_Both sigh and turn to Alm and Celica who are finally moving again. The next minutes are spent fighting and the base is getting closer. First, though, there are few trees that bear fruits and Alm suddenly gets excited as he picks one._

Rinea: Oh, you have to …  
Alm biting into the fruit interrupts her and she shakes her head.  
Rinea: You’re supposed to peel them. Nevermind.  
Berkut: That’s not even the worst. Last week, they tried to give me raw flour for dinner.

_Rinea shudders and the screenplay changes to a short ad featuring Alm and Celica in a kitchen, surrounded by various ingredients. “Stay tuned” the bright green text reads “For a brand new episode of Cooking with Alm and Celica!”  
When the regular show comes back, Rinea moves on to where a giant droid is guarding the entrance they need to take if they are to complete their mission. Alm and Celica quickly share the fruit and follow. _

Berkut, quietly: how are they so capable inside fights and so hopeless outside of them?  
Rinea, with a soft smile: It’s kind of sweet. Just maybe not here.  
Alm and Celica: We’ll hurry, promise  
Rinea: Thank you.

_The fight against the droid goes without major complications and soon group makes their way into the compound, fighting more droids and Chiss, some of which glare at Rinea and call her a traitor. Those tend to be the ones that die first because Berkut isn’t going to let anyone insult his girlfriend._

Alm, as they reach a room that resembles an arena with various platforms and secret doors for reinforcements: So, what’s the deal with this syndic?  
Rinea: She’s turned against her people, so, really, she is the traitor here.  
Celica: It was all in the briefing, didn’t you listen?  
Alm: I was distracted by you.  
Celica: That’s very sweet but we have a mission and I think your cousin will kill you if this keeps happening.  
Alm, sighing: Fine. Let’s fight some more people.

_The camera slowly zooms out as they fight the syndic and then another force sensitive Chiss who very obviously does not like that Rinea is better than him. Eventually, though, the traitor escapes and the end credits roll while Berkut throws a fit._


End file.
